Beauty Lies Within
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Everyone knows that you can't judge a book by it's cover, that true beauty comes from within. Will you be able to make Logan understand that? Lame summary hehe **DOES CONTAIN SMUT**


**A/N This is written for ****Logan's Honey Pie****, credit goes to her because it was her idea, hope you like it!**

I drop my purse off on the counter and shrug my arms out of my blazer before draping it over the back of the couch and flopping down onto the couch and closing my eyes with a smile on my face, kicking my legs like a hyper child. Today is Friday, my six month anniversary with my boyfriend Logan. We made plans last weekend; he's supposed to take me out tonight, but didn't tell me where. I've been walking on air, excited all week, just waiting to be dined and romanced, and even went shopping with my best friend for a new dress and shoes. Everything fits just right, enhancing all of my best attributes, and I can't wait for Logan to see me dressed up to the nines.

A glance at the clock alerts me that there's enough time for me to have a catnap after my grueling day at work before I have to shower and get ready for the date, providing I can calm down long enough to fall asleep. After several scenarios run through my head, the last of which is a candlelit dinner aboard a yacht, I feel myself finally drifting off, just to hear the beeping from my cell, alerting me of a new message.

Anticipation doesn't allow me to just stay in place, so I hop up and grab my phone from my purse, checking the missed message, coming from Logan. A squeal sneaks out of my mouth before I can stop it, he's probably giving me a hint as to where we're going, but all five seconds of reading the text is all it takes to have tears stinging at the back of my eyes, and my heart sinking to the pit of my stomach. It reads, **Babe, not feeling well so we'll have to cancel the date. Maybe postpone it til next weekend. Sorry. XO, Logan**

I groan and press my lips together, then type back a response as a weird feeling settles into my tummy. **Sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do for you?** I push send, then lay back down on the couch, feeling sorry for myself. In all the time I've known Logan, he's never gotten sick, and I can't place a finger on it, but something doesn't feel right. A bunch of doubts start to cross my mind like maybe he wants to dump me, but doesn't want to do it today. Or maybe he's seeing someone else. Could he possibly have made plans with the guys and is too afraid to back out of our date or tell me?

It only takes a matter of minutes for my misery to fade away into concern for Logan. I'm sure he really is feeling under the weather because he has no reason to lie to me, nor is he that kind of person. I mean, everyone gets sick at some time or another without a warning right?

I wait a few more moments for an answer back, but no new message comes in and I figure that he fell asleep. The lightbulb goes off above my head as a new idea enters my brain, and I run upstairs to take a shower.

...

Two hours later, I'm standing at the door of Logan's house with a container of chicken noodle soup from his favorite restaurant and two of the newest action movies I rented from redbox on the way over. Very carefully, I stick my index finger out and ring the doorbell, hoping that Logan doesn't get angry with me for coming over. He's my honey and it's my job to take care of him when he's sick. Plus I haven't heard from him except for the one time and I need to make sure he's okay.

I'm caught off guard when the door opens, revealing my boyfriend shirtless, wearing just a pair of basketball shorts with limp hair...and a pair of glasses which I've never seen before. Well, we went swimming together once so I did see his hair wet and matted down, sticking to his forehead in the most adorable way. It was incredibly sexy. As far as the glasses go though, no.

I clear my throat, trying to block those thoughts from my head considering a dose of lust just shot itself through my veins, and those are just inappropriate thoughts right now. "Umm, I was looking for my boyfriend, Logan. Have you seen him by chance?", I shuffle my feet nervously, trying to be cute but it doesn't come out funny like I intended it to.

I watch a tinge of pink enter his cheeks as he presses his lips together in a tight line and he rocks on the balls of his feet before moving to the side, silently inviting me in. "I...", he starts to say but doesn't finish. The dimpled brunette falls silent and closes the door, leading me into the kitchen where I hand him the bag containing his soup.

"I brought you soup. Because I thought you were sick", I speak apprehensively, wondering what's going on because Logan doesn't look anything less than healthy to me at this moment.

When he turns around from setting said food on the counter, his gaze is fixed to the floor and he runs a hand over the back of his neck. "I can explain", he lifts his head so our eyes meet. "I'm not sick", he sighs. "I-I lost one of my contacts and can't find it. Since it's the weekend, I'm not able to get more until Monday and I didn't want you to see me with these", he points to the glasses. "I guess I'm just embarrassed. I've worn them for years, I didn't want you to know that though", his voice cracks and he walks quietly into the living room, leaving me to follow or walk away, which of course I trail behind.

I can't hold back the giggle that bubbles up as his words sink in. From his spot on the chair, Logan's head whips to me quickly, exposing a frown embedded on his face. I saunter over to him and lower myself to my knees on the floor, studying his handsome face, the glasses only enhancing his features. I place a hand on his thigh. "I think you look really cute."

"You don't have to lie", he shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "No one finds nerds hot." Pain is evident in his voice, and it claws at my heart.

"I", I lift myself up so that my face is flush with his, and link my arms around the back of his neck, biting onto my bottom lip. "Happen to find them very sexy." I tilt my head to the side, feeling a heat course through my body, a craving to let my hands trail all over his chest and abdomen, to have him inside of me pushing me to new heights.

Logan scoffs and turns his head away, and I can't stop myself from climbing onto his lap and grabbing his chin making him face me again. His eyes widen as my hands fall down his chest slowly, feeling the soft flesh under my palms while I keep my mouth shut, letting the seduction in my eyes do the talking that's necessary.

Bending my head down to press my lips against each of the beauty marks adorning his left arm, I allow the tips of my fingers to skim up and down the top of his muscular thigh. I'm filled with a sense of pride as I feel him relax a little more with each second that passes, until I've made my way up to his shoulder and my mouth yearns to do the same to the single mole just under his left nipple. I lower my head and gently circle the mark with my finger before kissing it and then dragging my tongue over the nipple, reveling at the way his breath hitches in his throat.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see his manhood growing harder, arousal laces his sighs, and Logan's heart beats faster. I blow a teasing breath of cool air over the hardened bud now and latch my mouth onto it. He takes the opportunity to push my hair back off of my shoulders and start kissing my neck, fueling the fire that's already burning within. A small moan passes my lips and as my teeth graze his nipple.

Logan's hands begin to roam up and down my sides, until the both of us grow restless and he pulls my face to his. "So beautiful", he murmurs and covers my lips with his, picking me up and taking a few steps to set us both on the carpet. He's above me, prying my legs open at the knees and settling between my thighs. All I can do is stare at him in awe, completely in love with how he looks right now with his hair hanging down on his forehead, and those glasses slipping down his nose. I nibble on my lips and my womb tightens at the intense look we share, just before he finds the hem of my shirt and pushes his hands underneath, cupping my breasts and attaching his mouth to my neck, driving me crazy. I touch him anywhere and everywhere my hands feel the need to do so, my brain growing hazy as lust takes over.

Before I know it, I'm completely naked underneath of Logan, the only thing separating us is his boxers. I'm writhing with torturous pleasure as his tongue works my clit, two fingers pumping expertly inside of me, whimpering for him to stop and just take me already. My fingers dig into his biceps and I move my hips in time with him, shamelessly crying out, each sound from my mouth growing louder as I travel closer to the edge.

My climax rises up fast and I let go when it hits, each wave of euphoria taking me over until I'm nothing but a quivering mess, panting as I watch Logan's face appear from between my legs. He uses his pointer finger to push the glasses back in place and swiftly removes his boxers and climbs over top of me, making a path of butterfly kisses up my abdomen, chest, and neck until he reaches my mouth allowing bliss to consume me.

The brunette's tongue slips into my mouth and his hands cup my face, giving me a thorough kiss as he lines himself up with my entrance, and then takes his time pushing inside of me, filling me up to maximum capacity. Even though I just found release, my muscles are sensitive and he's stretching me perfectly, emitting a cry from my already hoarse throat.

After nibbling my tongue, Logan lifts up off of me some, his teeth clamping down onto his plush bottom lip as he watches me, using slow, shallow thrusts. I run my hands up and down his sides, trying to ease him up some since he seems frustrated, and keeps pausing or losing rhythm, which is completely different than the first couple of times we've made love.

A drop of sweat trickles down his forehead and a groan escapes his throat a nanosecond before he growls and stops. "Are you okay?", I ask, concerned at the grimace on his face.

"Yeah", he sighs. "These stupid glasses keep falling down and it's aggravating. Kinda hard to concentrate on...things", he says.

"So take 'em off then", I shrug and caress his forearm. I can't help but to laugh as he takes the eyewear off and tosses them across the room like a ticking time bomb or something he just can't wait to get rid of. Not wasting any more time, he resumes his thrusting, going harder and faster than before, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck, biting harshly at my flesh with each drive.

The beginnings of a second orgasm begin their build-up, it feels like my soul is floating to another level while intense pleasure radiates throughout my body, each pump pushing him impossibly deeper inside of me, brushing against my sweet spot deliciously.

Sensing this, Logan pushes my legs up further and swivels his hips in circles, making it impossible for me to keep my eyes open as a surreal feeling takes over, my nails digging into his shoulders.

"Give it to me", these words are spoken into my ear, his raspy voice cracking more than usual, letting me know how close he is to his own release.

"I-I...", a coherent sentence can't form in my brain as he tilts his hips to a new angle, hitting my cervix, keeping me dangerously teetering on the edge.

"Come for me", he urges desperately, and then a rough bite is delivered to my earlobe, directly followed by delectable suckles to my sensitive neck, sending me head-first into another powerful orgasm.

"Oh fuck...so good", he cries out as my muscles begin spasming wildly around him, gripping onto him urgently. I'm out of my mind with the unfathomable bliss, seemingly as if I'm having an out of body experience while Logan carries me through, his thrusts violently slamming into me couldn't possibly get any harder until he breaks rhythm and falls on top of me, mumbling my name over and over again, frantically gripping my thighs and my sides until he has nothing left to give me, and our sweaty bodies slump together listlessly, completely satisfied.

...

When I open my eyes, the sun is shining and I'm not at home, and realization sets in. It's Saturday morning; I stayed over at Logan's. A contented smile plays over my lips as last night plays back in my head, and an arm coming around my waist, dragging me back into a warm body only enhances it, making me turn to the side. "Mornin'", Logan drops a kiss on the top of my head.

I rest my hand against his chest, feeling the thumping of his heart under my palm and tip my head to look at him. "Good morning yourself handsome". When my eyes hit his face, I frown a bit.

This doesn't go unnoticed by my boyfriend and his nose scrunches up. "What's the matter, babe?"

"I was kinda expecting to see you with your glasses on. You do know I'm looking forward to seeing you wear them a lot more often now right?", I ask, skimming the bottom of my foot over his shin.

He scrubs a hand down his face then lets out a long breath and pulls away, sitting up in the king sized bed. Fear grabs at my heart until I observe as he leans over and takes his glasses from the nightstand and puts them on. "I really despise these things. I wish I could get new contacts already", he states.

"Logan, you look gorgeous with them on. I don't know what the big deal is", I flop over onto my back, studying his face and hating that the morning seems to be getting off on the wrong foot.

"I used to get teased and made fun of all the time growing up", he replies, tipping his head to the side with a serious look.

"I really can't see why", I try to argue. "They're so cute and I think everytime I see you with them on, I'm gonna want to jump your bones", I attempt to lighten the mood, although my words are the truth.

With a scoff, Logan climbs out of the bed and opens a drawer of the nightstand. I remain quiet as he rummages through it for a moment, not knowing what to say. Logan then takes out a thick book and gets back on the bed, laying down on his side with his elbow propping him up, setting the book in front of both of us, which happens to be a photo album.

He flips it open and points to a picture of a little boy who's no more than five years old with a pair of glasses. "That's me", he presses his lips together, both sounding and looking uncomfortable.

"Oh my gosh, you were so cute!", I squeal and flip through the album, giggling at stories he tells me while I look at the pictures of him growing up. We get to his seventh grade class picture and his face literally turns beet red as he tries to yank the book away, but I give it a good grip, keeping it in place.

I scan the picture he's obviously trying to hide and see that there are braces covering his teeth. "I was called metal mouth for two weeks straight. Girls didn't wanna kiss me because they were somehow afraid I'd cut their mouth", he informs me when courage lets him speak again. "It just pure hell and torture growing up with both glasses and braces", he confesses.

I get up onto my knees and close the book, linking my arms around his neck. "Aww babe. Kids are cruel, especially growing up because no one knows who they are and it's the cool thing to do. But you're an adult now and that's all passed you by. And now you have lots of girls wanting in your pants, superstar", I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

"That's true I guess", he brings a shoulder up to his chin, a hint of a smile forming on his lips.

"It totally is", my hands cascade down his sides and I rest my forehead against his. "But just remember, you're mine. All mine. And I love you just as you are. If you were in a wheelchair, I wouldn't like you any less. If you were bald, I would never stop kissing your head. Even if you were a janitor I'd still want you. It's what's inside that counts. You're perfect just as you are Mr. Henderson and don't you ever forget that."

"I love you", he whispers, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me to him tightly.

"And I love you", I reply.


End file.
